


Achilles

by Ilthit



Category: The Song Is You - Megan Abbott
Genre: 1940s, Alcohol, F/F, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: Jean and Iolene were never any good.





	Achilles

Iolene poured drinks as Jean emerged from the bathroom, wet and wrapped in a pink bathrobe. Almost like routine, Iolene offered a glass and Jean refused it. She pulled Iolene down on the couch.

“Hold on, let me close the curtains.”

Jean loved to fuck her, especially after the mark had got too rough, or smelled too much like rotten teeth. She liked to pin her down and make her squirm, to do instead of be done. She needed it.

It was no good falling in love, not in this town. But Iolene and Jean, they were never any good.


End file.
